Secrets Best Not Kept
by PalletChancey
Summary: When Pallet and her friends run into a little trouble they must turn to the Newsies for help. Little does Pallet know that she is heading for a relationship with Spot Conlon that is unwanted... Or is it...? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the steps of the Girls Lodging House, staring up at  
the night sky. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining very  
brightly tonight. I had been sitting out here for quite a while so I  
decided to take a walk since it wasn't very late. I slowly walked  
through the streets of Manhattan. _The girls should be fine without me  
for a few minutes and Cherry and Sapphire were there to watch them_.   
I was the leader of the Manhattan girl newsies. Most people  
don't know about us, which was to our benefit. That way the other newsies  
leave us alone. They dislike the idea of girl newsies.

A sound behind me made me realize that I was being followed.  
_How could I be so stupid? I always told my girls to never go off  
alone and here I was, alone!_ As I started speeding up, I looked  
around for a place to hide. I wouldn't have been trying to hide if  
all I heard was one or two sets of footsteps, but there were four or  
five. That worried me because the most I could fight off were two or  
three. I kept walking as fast as I could without trying to run. I was  
getting tired but I couldn't find anywhere to hide and rest. Suddenly  
the footsteps stopped. I figured they were getting tired too. I  
slowed down a bit but kept walking fast enough so that if they did  
stop to rest they would have to run to catch up to me. I kept walking  
but turned to see if whoever it was, was anywhere in sight. When I  
turned back around I bumped into a tall boy wearing a bowler hat.

"I'm sorry."

"You will be soon." he said laughing. I tried to run past him but he  
grabbed my arm.

"Let go a me!"

But he didn't listen. He picked me up and started walking away  
from where we were. I kicked and yelled but he wouldn't let me go. He  
took me into an alley where five, tall, well-built boys were sitting  
down resting. I figured they were the ones who were chasing me.

"I got er boys!" said the boy carrying me.

"T'anks Morris." said one of the boys.

"Put me down! I'll soak you, ya bum!" I yelled.

"Me pleasha." said Morris laughing as he dropped me on the ground.  
One of the boys handed him some money and he walked away.

"What's a sweetface like you doing out all alone at night?" said the  
biggest boy laughing.

"Yea, some guy might kidnap youse an' takes ya home wit im." said  
another boy. Then the biggest boy, who seemed to be the leader, stood  
me up on my feet and looked at me with a big smirk on his face. Then he  
grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away from me and  
punched him in the stomach. I started to runaway but him and his boys  
caught up to me and started punching me. I started yelling.

"HELP! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"Shut up if ya know whats good fer ya." said the smallest boy.

Then the boy that kissed me, picked me up and pinned me against  
the wall. He went to go kiss me but I kicked him in the stomach. He  
let go of me and I fell on the ground and hit my head. The other boys  
started kicking me in the stomach and in the side. Suddenly the boys  
turned around and started running away. Then I blacked out. When I  
woke up, there was a boy sitting next to me.

"Youse ok kid?"

"I'm fine."

He helped me stand up and I brushed my clothes off. I asked him  
where the boys went and he told me he heard someone yelling and then  
saw them beating me up so he came over and they ran away.

"Whys a lil' boy like ya out ere alone at night anyways?" he asked.

"Why do you care and who ya calling lil! You're only a bit taller  
then me!"

Then he grabbed my arm to punch me but I kicked him in the  
stomach. He let go of me long enough for me to run out of the alley  
and into the street before he caught me.

"I outta soak ya fer dat!"

"Go ahead an' try!"

He grabbed onto me and wrestled me to the ground. When I hit  
the ground my hat fell off my head showing my shoulder-length wavy  
auburn hair. As soon as he saw my hair he got up off of me and looked at  
me.

"Yer a goil?"

"Sure looks dat way, don't it?"

"Yea but why youse wearing boy newsie clothes?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Youse one a dem goil newsies aren't ya?"

"Maybe. Why? You got a problem with that?"

"No"

"Good cause if you did I'd have ta soak ya."

"Oh really?" said the boy as he stepped closer to me.

As he stepped closer, I noticed that I was arguing with the  
most gorgeous guy in New York. He was a bit taller then me about  
5'10''. He was skinny but built. He had sandy brown hair that was  
pulled back in his hat, and his eyes were a grayish-blue color. You  
could tell just by looking at him that he was powerful.

"Yeah"

"Den why don'ts ya?"

"Because I gotta be gettin' home."

"Let me walks ya home."

"You don't have ta. I'll be fine. Thanks."

"I want ta. Plus I don't want youse getten soaked anymore den ya are."

"Ok fine."

So we walked back to the Lodging House together.

"Thanks a lot for your help. My name's Pallet."

"It was me pleasha. Me names Spot. Spot Conlon… Youse aint from 'round heah, are youse?"

"I live here in Manhattan. Why?"

"Oh, youse jest don't sound it."

"Well, before I came here, I lived in France and before that Wales. My dad was Welsh an' my mom was French."

"Oh. Ok."

After Spot left, I hurried back into the house where Cherry,  
Sapphire, and the other girls met me at the door.

Cherry came over to me. "Pallet where ya been and what happened to  
ya?"

"Yeah! We been worried sick! You been gone at least an hour!" Saff  
added in.

"I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean ta make you worry I jest needed ta  
take a walk. As it turns out I ran inta some trouble. I'm fine now  
though."

Concerned, my little sister Melody asked me what happened.

I replied "Well, while I was walkin' I heard footsteps behind me. I  
turned around ta see who was there an' when I turned back I ran inta  
this big boy. I'm thinkin' he had ta be one-a them Delancey Boys we've been  
hearin' about. Well anyways he threw me ovah his shouldah and brought me  
inta this alley where a bunch-a boys were standin'. Then they started ta  
soak me."

"How'd ya get away Pallet?" asked Midget, who happened to be Saff's  
little sister.

"Well...uuuhhh...I guess they jest got scared...thought I'd call da  
bulls on 'um so they left.

They all hugged me and told me how glad they were I was home  
safe. We were all kind of tired so we went to bed soon after.

The next day after sellin' papes we figured we'd all go to  
Tibby's for lunch. We thought the boy newsies would still be out  
sellin' papes so we didn't think much of it.

We had just sat down to eat when the Manhattan Newsies and Spot  
came walking in the door. I figured if we didn't look at them they  
wouldn't notice us and just walk to their table. I quickly glanced up  
up to see what they were doing when Spot caught my eye. He began  
walking toward us with some other boys following right behind.

"Heya Pal. Long time no see." Spot said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh...hi Spot" I said unenthusiastically.

"Pallet...you know him?" said Cherry quietly.

"Oh yeah" Spot replied. "Pal an' I goes way back. Isn't dat right  
Pal?"

"No not really...an' by the way, my name's not Pal, it's Pallet!"

"Well fine! Youse don't gots ta get all hostile about it or nuttin.  
Jeeze I'se save your life and dis is how you treat me?"

"Pallet what's he talking about?" asked Melody confused.

"Aw.. nutthin' Mel. Don't worry about it."

"Nuttin? Don't worry about it? Da most gorgeous guy in all New  
Yawk saves ya from bein nearly soaked ta death and dat's all ya gots  
ta say? Nuttin?"

Just then a tall boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes,  
wearing a red bandana and a cowboy hat hanging at his back came over  
to see what was going on.

"Heya, what's goin' on heah Spot?"

"Aww nuttin Jackey-boy."

"Den whys I hearin youse shoutin at dese lovely goils?" Jack said,  
looking at us girls.

"Aww Jack I was only shoutin cause dis goil right here's givin' me a  
hard time."

"Well I wouldn't be givin' ya a hard time if you would stop bein' so  
egotistical an' leave me and my girls alone!"

I could tell I had angered Spot with what I had said. He was  
getting a mad look in his eye. You can imagine my relief when Jack  
told him to go sit down and cool off.

"Hey thanks. I thought he was gonna soak me."

"Aww don't worry bout Spot. He'd neva hoit a goil. He jest gots a  
bad tempa when people say stuff like dat about im. By da way me  
name's Jack. Da people around here call me Cowboy."

"Hi Jack. I'm Pallet and these here are my girls. The one next to  
me with the red hair is Cherry, the blond by Cherry is my lil' sis  
Melody, across from Melody with the brown hair is Sketch, and next ta  
her with the long brown hair is Freckles. An' the short one next ta her  
is Midget. I have one othah girl. She isn't here right now. Her name's  
Sapphire. She's Midget's older sister. Speakin' a Saff... Cherry have you  
seen her?"

Just then Saff walked in the door. She looked as though she had  
been crying. Her cloths were torn, she had bruises on her arms, and a  
bloody lip.

"Oh my gosh Saff! What happened? Who did this ta you?"  
Saff just stood there looking at us. She didn't say a word  
which scared me even more because Saff was never quiet.

"Jack, what are you doin' just standin there? Could ya get her a  
chair…? And one a you boys get her some water."

To my surprise they did what I said. Spot even got her the  
water. I guess he's not as bad as I thought. Jack got the chair and  
helped her sit down. She was looking real bad.

"Saff...will you tell me what happened? Please!"  
Saff just sat there staring at the floor.

"Hey Jack, is there anywhere around here where Saff can get some rest  
and maybe tell me what happened?"

"Yeah shoa. I can take ya back ta da Lodgin House. Dat's da closest  
place I'se can tink of."

"That's fine."

So we stood Saff up and to my surprise both Jack and Spot were  
on either side of her helping her walk. When we got to the Lodging  
House, the boys took us up to the bunkroom where they slept. It was a  
big room full of bunk-beds. They had us sit down on one of the bunks.

"Are youse goils gonna be ok up heah?" asked Jack with the most  
concerned look for Sapphire I'd ever seen.

"Yeah we'll be ok. I jest gotta talk ta her."

"Ok Pallet. Jack an' I'll be downstaihs if ya need us." Spot said.  
Spot and Jack went downstairs to the lobby and left Saff and I  
to talk.

"Saff, are you ok? You still look a little shaky. You gonna tell me  
what happened?"

I locked my eyes on Sapphire. She was much paler than usual and  
was shaking and quiet. Usually Saff is real pretty. She has beautiful  
long golden brown wavy hair and honey brown eyes. She's tall and boy  
can she talk. Well anyway she didn't look like herself. We sat there  
in silence for quite a while when Saff decided to talk.

"Pallet?" Saff said with a shaky voice, "Ya wanna know what happened?  
Ok I'll tell youse what happened. I'se was out sellin papes nea  
central park. I turned around and I guess Red must've seen me. I  
haven't seen em in so long and it kind-a scared me. So I started  
walkin in the otha' direction so maybe he wouldn't know it was me.  
That dint work. He stawted followin' me. I stawted runnin' but he was  
right behind me. He and is boys. Dey chased me inta dis alley and  
cornered me dere. I turned around ta see who all was dere and dere  
must-a been at least four. Red wanted me ta twak ta him so I did. Da  
ting is he dint like what i had ta say. Youse know me Pallet. I can  
neva keep me big mouth shut. It don't usually get me in trouble but  
t'day was a different story. They stawted soakin me and youse know  
Red and is boys got no problem wit soakin goils." Saff stopped a  
moment to recollect herself and then continued "Dey gots me down on  
da ground and den one-a dem said dat maybe dey should stop fore da  
bulls came. So dey beat it."

"Oh my gosh Saff! I'm so sorry."

"Uh, Pallet one more ting." Said Saff crying.

"What? What is it Saff?"

"Red…..He….He said dat if Ise told anyone dat he'd hoit me  
woise den he already did and da rest a you goils. Ise scared Pallet."

"It's ok Saff. He aint gonna hurt anyone, I'll make sure of that. Now  
just lie down and get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll  
send someone ta check up on you. Now sleep."  
As soon as Saff fell asleep, I went storming downstairs.

"Je le tuerai!" I yelled on my way downstairs.

"What was dat Pallet?" Jack asked.

"I will KILL him!" I repeated.

"Who Pallet? Who youse gonna kill? Asked Spot looking confused.

"..And why?" added on Jack.

"Red! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Red? Who are you talking about?" asked Spot.

"Red he lives in the Bronx."

"Do youse mean "Big" Red, Pallet?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I mean "Big" Red!"

"Why youse gonna kill im? Wait was he da one dat did dat ta yer  
friend Sapphire?" asked Spot.

"Yeah."

"Why? Why'd he do it?" asked Jack.

"…Because she dated him 2 ½ years ago."

"She did?" asked Jack

"See 2 ½ years ago Sapphire and Midget used ta live with there mom  
Beth, step-dad Ted, and stepbrother James. Well her step-dad would  
soak her, her mom, an' Midget. Her mom got really sick one day an' her  
step-dad beat her cause she couldn't make him supper. Well she died  
two day latah and Saff's step-dad didn't want ta take care-a two girls  
that weren't even his so he kicked them out on the streets."

"Saff dated Red during that time cause she thought that he was a nice guy  
compared ta her step-father. When she met us girls she broke up  
with him and he got mad at her and all of us girls. A year later he  
an' his boys soaked her an' so I soaked him. He doesn't like me an'  
said the next time he saw me he was goin' ta soak me till I was almost  
dead." I added on crying.

"But I don't care anymore! I'm goin' ta kill him!"  
By the time I was done talking I was out of breath and crying.

"Jack, get er some watah. It's alright Pallet." Spot said letting me  
cry into his chest.

"I don't know what ta do. My girls can't go sellin' by themselves  
now. Red will try ta hurt them."

"Hey I know! Pallet, how would youse like if some of me boys go ta sell  
wit dem? Dey would be safe…" said Jack.

"I don't know…Can I think about it an' tell you tomorrow?"

"Shoa." Replied Jack.

"K. Oh an' Jack would you mind if me and my girls stay here tonight?  
It's getting' late an' our Lodgin' House is all the way on the othah  
side of Manhattan an' I don't want my girls ta get hurt tonight, if Red is out there."

"Yeah shoa. We have a few extra bunks. Some of me boys aren't  
staying ere tonight." Replied Jack.

"Thanks Jack. You're a good friend. Oh. Could you please check on  
Saff for me please? I have ta talk ta my girls before we come up."

"Yeah shoa." Jack said as he started walking up the stairs.

"Thanks again Jack."

After Jack and all the boys went up stairs I told my girls about  
staying at the Lodging House and what Jack suggested we do about  
selling our papers and asked what they thought.

"I think it's a good idea. If Red saw that we weren't alone and that  
we were with the Manhattan Newsies they would leave us alone."  
Suggested Cherry.

"What about you younger girls? What do you think?"

"I agree with Cherry, Pallet. We'd be safe." Said Sketch.

"Yeah I agree too." Said Freckles.

"What about you Mel and Midge?"

"I agree I don't wanna get hurt too, Pallet." Said Mel.

"Yeah an' me sistah will be safe too, Pallet. Please…" said Midget  
looking at me almost ready to cry.

"I don't know…I don't want the boys ta get hurt…"

"Please Pallet…….." they all said in unison.

"Let me think about it tanight and I'll tell you all tomorrow mornin'.  
K? But now you guys go up an' get some rest. I'm gonna go outside, I  
need some fresh air before goin' ta sleep."

"O.k. Pallet. G'nite" They all replied before walking up stairs.

As soon as they got upstairs, I went and sat on the steps outside to  
think about what I should do. I thought about whether or not I should  
take Jack up on his offer. _I wanted my girls to be safe, but I didn't  
want them falling for any of the guys. They couldn't take getting  
their hearts broken if the guys did something to them._ Just then I  
heard someone open the door. I turned around and saw Spot coming out  
of the door and then he sat down next to me and started looking at me.

"What? What's wrong? Is it Saff?"

"No it's not Saff." he said.

"Then what is it? Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"Nothin' It's jest….why don't youse like me? Did Ise do sumtin'  
wrong?" he asked.

"Spot, when did I ever say that I didn't like you an' what makes  
you think that?"

"Youse didn't really say it, but da way youse were actin' back at  
Tibby's made me tink dat." He said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Spot. It's jest what you were tellin' my girls."

"What? Dat Ise saved ya last night from dose boys? Why?" Spot asked  
looking at me.

"'Cause I didn't exactly tell them that you saved me last night. I told  
them that the boys jest ran an' then I came home."

"Why?"

"Cause if they knew that you saved me last night then they wouldn't  
trust me ta protect them when there in trouble like Saff is now. That's  
why!" I said crying.

"It's OK Pallet. Ise sorry. Please don't cry cause a me." Pleaded  
Spot with his arm around my shoulder.

"It's not you, Spot. I jest don't know what ta do about Saff an' my  
girls… If we leave Red will hurt one of them, but if I stay, Red will  
hurt one of the boys an' it would be my fault." I cried into my hands.

"Listen Pallet, Take da Cowboy up on is offa. Is boys are tough and  
dey would takes good care a yer goils. Trust me." Spot said.

"Thanks Spot." I said drying my tears off my face and standing up.

"Yer welcome. Now, let's get some rest." He said as he opened the  
door and lead me up to the bunkroom.

Spot showed me the bunk where Jack had told him I could  
sleep, then went to his bunk, and we went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, I got up and told Jack that I had  
decided to take him up on his offer to help with my girls. So we woke  
everyone up so we could pair them up.

"Cherry and Blink, youse two will be sellin' tageta. Freckles youse  
are sellin' wit Davey. Sketch yer wit Specs. Melody, Racetrack will  
be sellin' wit youse. And Midge, since Red knows ya, yer wit Shorty  
and Mush. Stay tageta an' we'll meet at Tibby's afta sellin'  
papes." said Jack.

"Well thats everyone but Saff. Who's gonna sell with her? She needs   
protected the most."

"I will." Replied Jack as he smiled at Saff. "Red wouldn't dare try  
anyting wit me round."

The way Saff and Jack were looking at each other I could tell  
they liked each other. I could also tell the rest of my girls liked  
their partners too. _I just hope that they don't fall in love or  
they will be heartbroken when we have to leave._

"OK now thats everyone. Now we can go sell our papers." I said as I  
started walking out the door.

"Wait Pallet! Dats not everyone. What about youse?" asked Sapphire.

"I'll be fine Saff. I can take care a myself." I replied smiling at  
her.

"No, you need a sellin partna too." Said Saff.

"No, Really, I don't."

"Saff's right, Pallet. Youse need a partna too. Who wants ta sell wit  
Pallet?" Jack asked looking at the rest of his boys.

"I will Cowboy. I'll sell wit Pal." Spot said with a smirk.

"No that's alright. I really don't need ta sell with anyone. I'll be  
fine really."

"Please Pallet… Please…." Pleaded all my girls looking at me.

"Oh Fine!" I sighed. "But if HE gets in my way of sellin' I'm goin'  
off by myself." I yelled walking out the door with Spot following.

Spot and I walked to the circulation desk and both bought 100 papes and got selling. For two weeks, my girls and I lodged at the boys' lodging house and continued to sell papers in the protection of the boys, without any trouble from Red. Unfortunately, that wouldn't last into the third week.

It was the beginning of the third week and Spot and I bought and sold our hundred papers like usual. When we finished, we headed to Tibby's to meet up with everyone else, arguing with each other along the way. We were the last ones to arrive so we headed to the booth where Saff and Jack had saved us some seats. When I sat down I noticed that Jack had his arm around Saff's shoulder.

"Heya guys. How did yer day go?" asked Jack.

"It would be better if Spot would stop provoking me like he does everyday."

"Pallet, I think Jack meant your sellin'…" Spot smirked.

"I know what he meant… It was fine, Jack. "

"That's good." Replied Jack.

"Yeah I guess… Uh… Saff could I talk ta you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Pallet. I'll be back Jack." Said Saff smiling at Jack.

"Ok hurry back." He replied.

"Saff, What's goin' on with you and Jack?" I said as we sat down in a  
booth on the other side of the room.

"What do ya mean?" Saff asked.

"What's goin' on with you two? He's acting like your his girlfriend."

"Um….Dats cause….uh…I am…" she replied.

"When did this happen?"

"Well actually dat night when I was hoit. He came up ta check on me foa  
youse and we stawded tawkin' and den fore everyone came up he asked me  
ta be is goil and I said yeah." She explained.

"Saff you shouldn't get involved with anyone right now, especially one  
of these boys."

"Pallet, Jack's sweet and he wouldn't hoit me. Plus youse shouldn't  
be tawkin'. What bout youse and Spot?" she asked.

"What about me an' Spot? What are you talkin' about?"

"You an' Spot. Youse two were out late da first night we were here and den youse two  
go sellin' tageta. Seems like youse two are goin' out." She said. "An' I've nevah seen any two people argue so much."

"Quoi! That's stupid. He doesn't even like me an' I don't like him  
neither. An' what does arguing have ta do with liking him? Usually when people argue they don't likes each othah"

"How do ya know he don't likes ya. Did ya ask im?" she replied.

"No I didn't ask him. I jest know. Plus look at him he flirts with every  
girl he sees. If they are of the opposite sex an' have boobs, he flirts with them." I said to Saff pointing towards Spot.

"So a lot a boys floit wit girls even if dey likes someone. Maybe he  
tinks youse don't like im, dats why he does dat." She said.

"I don't like him Saff. Please can we get off this subject? I was  
jest wonderin' bout you two. K?"

"Sorry Pallet. Dint mean ta get ya mad." Saff said.

"It's okay Saff. You can go back an' sit with Jack. Tell them that I'm  
goin' ta our Lodgin' House ta talk ta Mrs. McFargo about why we've been gone so long. I'll be back at the boys Lodgin' House tanight. I'll see you later." I said as I started to walk out the door.

"Pallet you can't go out by yerself. What if youse run inta Red? He  
might kill youse.." Saff said concerned.

"Saff I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry." I told Saff with a smile.

So I headed to our Lodging House on the other side of  
Manhattan. The whole way there I had thought about what Saff had said  
about Spot and I. _How could she think I was his girl, of all things  
and that I LIKED him? He was too egotistical. I had to admit though,  
he had the most gorgeous eyes and smile I've ever seen and he  
listened when I talked. OK, so maybe I do like him but I couldn't  
tell anyone that, especially my girls. They might tell Spot or even  
one of the other boys and I would get seriously teased about it  
forever, especially by Spot and Jack, and I would never be able to  
show my face again._ I had been so caught up in thinking about liking Spot, that I  
hadn't noticed Red and some of his boys coming out of the Girl's Lodging House, until I heard them start talking.

"Heya Red! Deys ain't in dere. Dat McFargo lady said she ain't seen  
dem fer a couple a weeks." Said one of the boys.

As soon as I heard them start talking, I tried to hide but it was too  
late, they had seen me coming.

"Heya sweetface! Whatcha doing out ere by yaself so late? Somebody  
might kidnaps ya an' take ya home wit im." Said a curlyheaded boy  
with a smirk on his face. As he and the other boys stepped closer, I  
realized I had heard that somewhere before. Then I remembered one of  
the boys that soaked me the night before Saff was soaked had said that.  
They were those boys!

"Hey I knows ya. Yer one a Sapphires friends. Uh….Pallet, isn't  
it?" Red said with an evil grin. "Ain't youse also dat goil dat we was soakin' fore dat Spot Conlon came ta save ya?"

"Wouldn't you like ta know?" I said as I turned to leave.

"Hey where youse tink youse goin'? Get back hea!" He said as he  
grabbed my arm. "Youse are! An' if I memba right, youse kicked me in  
da stomach. I owes ya fer dat." Red said smirking and leaning in  
closer to me. Before he could do anything, I punched him in the face  
and tried to run, but one of boys grabbed me.

"Curly, Sly, Two Bit, get er inta da alley." Red said talking to his  
boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Then one of the boys picked me up and took me into an alley  
with the others following. When he put me down I turned to punch the  
boy but when I turned I felt a fist connect with my face and I fell  
to the ground. They started kicking and punching me all over. When I  
realized they were too strong, I finally gave up fighting back. Then  
I blacked out. When I woke up all the boys were gone.  
I hurt so bad that I couldn't get up. _Why was I so stupid? I  
should've listened to Saff when she told me not to go out alone. But  
because I'm so stubborn, now I'm probably gonna die and without Spot  
knowing that I like him or that I'm glad he was the one that saved  
me._ All these thoughts ran through my head as I was sitting in the  
alley crying. Suddenly I heard some people talking.

"Sound like dat cryin's comin' from dat alley ova' dere." Said a boy  
walking closer.

As the voices got closer, I saw who it was. It was Racetrack,  
Melody, Blink, and Cherry.

"Guys over here." said Melody walking closer. "Guys, quick! It's  
Pallet, she's hurt."

"Pallet, Youse alright?" asked Blink looking at me.

"You looks bad. Who did dis to yas?" asked Race

"Red an' tree a is boys… Curly..Sly.. an' Two Bit." I answered  
shakily.

"Oh my gosh Pallet! They did this to you?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah….Guys my side hurts bad…Can you please help me ta the  
Lodgin' House…?"

"Yeah shoa." Replied Race.

So Race and Blink stood me up and helped me walk back to  
their Lodging House. When we got back to the Lodging House, Blink,  
Cherry, and Melody helped me up the stairs and laid me down on an  
empty bunk, while Race went and got Jack.

"What happened to er?" I heard Jack asking Race as he was walking up  
the stairs.

"Red an' some a is boys soaked er. She says er side hoits an' shes  
got a nice shina on da side a er face." Race replied as they were  
walking in the door.

"Pallet, youse ok? Dey hoit ye real bad?" Jack asked me.

"Hey Cowboy. Yeah I'm fine. My side hurts a lil' though."

"Blink, get er some ice fer er side, somethin' ta wash da blood off  
wit, and tell Saff, downstairs, ta get er some clean clothes. Da  
rest a youse go wait downstairs till I says." Jack ordered everyone.

So everyone left the room, except Jack, while Blink got the ice, the  
wet cloth, and Saff. Then Blink joined everyone else downstairs.

"Pallet, are youse alright? You had me scared." Saff said cleaning  
the blood off my face.

"Yeah I'm fine Saff. I hurt a lil' but I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't  
listen ta you two about goin' out alone." I said giving Saff and  
Jack a hug.

"Well, just promise ya won't do it again. K?" replied Jack.

"Okay." I said smiling. "Hey guys, Where's Spot?"

"I tink he's out wit dat goil from Tibby's." replied Jack. "Why?"

"Oh no reason. I jest needed ta tell him somethin'."

"Oh ok…Well when he gets back I'll send im up. K?" Jack said  
suspiciously looking at me.

"Ok, Jack. Thanks."

"I'll leave you two alone ta tawk an' ta finish cleanin' up. If ya  
need anythin' I'll be downstairs." Jack said. Then he gave Saff a  
kiss and went downstairs.

"So…what did ya need ta tell Spot?" Saff asked me curiously  
smiling.

"Saff your one of the nosiest girls I've ever met."

"Ise jest curious Pallet. Please tell me." Saff said smiling.

"Saff!"

"Sorry Pallet." Saff said laughing. "Here change inta dese clothes.  
Den get some rest. I'm gonna go downstairs and tell da goils how yer  
doin'."

Saff handed me the clothes, then went downstairs. I changed into the  
clean clothes, then I laid down on the bunk. I started to fall asleep  
when there was a knock on the door.

"Pallet? Youse asleep?"

"Nope." I replied sitting up.

"Okay." Said Spot opening the door and walking in the room. "Jack  
told me what happened. Youse okay?"

"Yeah. I hurt a lil' but I'm fine."

"Pallet why'd you go off alone?" asked Spot.

"'Cause I needed ta do somethin'."

"Why din't you ask someone ta go wit you?"

"'Cause I felt like goin' by myself."

"But Jack told all you goils ta not go out by yerself. You shoulda  
listened ta im. Den you wouldn't have been soaked."

"I DON'T care what Jack said! He's NOT my boss an' neither are you  
so stop tellin' me what I should or shouldn't do!" I yelled.

"I Ain't tellin' ya what ta do an' neitha is Jack! We'se jest tryin'  
ta help you an' yer goils!" yelled Spot.

There was silence for a few minutes before there was a knock on the  
door.

"Spot….Jack said to come up and see why you were yelling. What's  
wrong?" Said a blonde haired girl standing in the doorway looking at  
Spot and then looking at me.

"Nothin's wrong Amy. I was jest talkin' ta Pallet an' got a lil  
loud." Replied Spot looking at the girl.

"Okay Spot. Well if you are done talking, I was wondering if you  
could walk me home." She said smiling at Spot.

"Yeah shoa. I'll be down in a minute. K?" replied Spot.

"Okay Spot, but please hurry up. My mother will be wondering where I  
am." The girl said glaring at me. Then she kissed Spot on the cheek  
and left.

"Who was that?" I asked Spot.

"Dat was Amy. Me new goil." He replied.

"Oh"

"Why? Youse jealous?" Spot said smirking at me.

"No, why would I be jealous of her?" I said hoping he couldn't see  
that I really was jealous.

"'Cause Ise er guy. Dat's why." he said.

"Spot, I've never seen anyone so full of himself more then you. You  
think every girl likes you."

"Dey do like me. Ise strong, brave, an' Ise handsome. Why wouldn't  
dey?" Spot said smiling.

"Well…I don't know maybe cause your too egotistical." I replied  
smirking.

"Egotistical? Well dats bettah den bein' stubborn." Spot replied back.

"I'm not stubborn! I jest don't like people bossin' me round!" I  
replied scowling at him.

"Easy Pal. Ise jest teasin'." He replied smirking.

"Well… I don't like ta be teased Spot."

"Okay, okay I won't sorry." Spot said.  
While we were talking someone walked up the stairs and  
knocked on the door. It was Amy.

"Spot, you said you'd be right down. It's been long enough. Can we  
please go now?" Amy said.

"Yeah sorry Amy I almost forgot. Jest l'me go get somethin' den wese  
can go. Stay right here. It'll only be a few minutes." Spot said then  
he went into the room across the hall.

For like two minutes Amy just stood there glaring at me before she  
either of us said anything.

"Hello, My names Pallet. I'm one of Spot's friends. What's your name?"

"Amy!" she snapped at me.

"Well… nice ta meetcha."

"Whatever… " she replied back.

"O….K."

For a few more minutes neither of us said anything. Then Amy looked  
up from the floor and said something.

"So… your one of Spot's friends? Huh?"

"Yeah…"

"You guys spend a lot of time together?" she asked.

"Yeah…I guess. Why?"

"B'cause he's my guy and I wanted to know! Is that alright with you?"  
She snapped.

"Um… I guess." I said looking confused.

"Anyways…I thought I'd tell you…Spot don't like you and  
neither do I so Stay AWAY from him from now on!" she snapped.

"If Spot don't like me then why does he talk ta me?"

"B'cause he has to. Jack told him that if he didn't then he wouldn't  
be able to stay at the Lodging House. And if he didn't stay at this  
Lodging House he couldn't see me very much." She said glaring at me.

"Oh… " I said almost ready to cry.

Right after I said that Spot walked back into the room.

"Okay Amy. Ready ta go?" he asked.

"Yeah Spot. I'm ready." She replied smiling at Spot.

"Okay, well den lets go. See ya latah Pallet." Spot said smiling.

"Yeah….Uh Spot could I talk ta you for a sec?"

"Yeah shoa. What is it?" he asked looking at me.

"Well….uh…"

"Spot I really need to get home or my mother will be mad." Amy  
interrupted.

"Oh yeah… Pallet can it wait till latah? Ise got ta get Amy  
home." Spot asked.

"Well… uh… it's kind of import--"

"Sp…ot.."Amy whined pulling on Spot's arm.

"Ise sorry Pallet.. I gots ta go..we'll tawk lata. K?" asked Spot.

"Yeah FINE! GO!"

"Are you alright Pallet?"Spot asked concerned.

"ALLEZ! JEST GO!"

"Pallet…what's da matta?"

"NOTHIN' JEST GO!"

Before Spot could say anything else, Amy had dragged him out  
the door. After I heard them walk down the stairs, I walked over and  
slammed the door, then I laid on my bunk and cried. _Why was I so  
stupid? I thought Spot liked me as a friend and I had a tiny feeling  
that he may have liked me more than just as a friend. But I was  
wrong. He didn't like me he hated me. He was just pretending._  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly dried the  
tears off my face just before Jack, Saff, and everyone else walked in  
the door.

"Heya Pallet. Feelin' betta?" asked Jack walking over to my bunk with  
Saff.

"No! I feel worse then I did before." I answered sniffling.

"Whats da mattah Pallet?" asked Saff looking at me.

"Nothin' Saff. Nothin' is wrong."

"Pallet, I knows you betta den anyones an' I can tell when sumtin's  
wrong. And you was cryin' b'fore we came up heah, so don't try ta  
hide anytin'. Tell me what's wrong!" Saff replied.

"Please Saff. I can't tell you. At least not in front of everyone." I  
said looking at her and Jack.

"Ok den. Da tree a us will go up on da roof. Come on." Saff said  
grabbing my arm and following Jack up to the roof.

"Ok, No one can heah but us. So what's wrong?" Saff asked.

"Yeah, and why was you cryin'?" added on Jack.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It feels like I have butterflies in  
my stomach."

"Oh…."Replied Saff and Jack smiling at each other.

"When does it feel likes dat?" asked Saff smiling.

"Whenever Spot's around. Thats the only time. Why?"

"Pallet, youse in love." Replied Saff smiling.

"Quoi! With who?"

"Spot." Replied Saff.

"Spot? You've gotta be kiddin'." I answered nervously.

"Admit it Pallet, you likes im. Jack and I both can see it." Said  
Saff.

"No I don't." I paused for a minute. "…And even if I did, it doesn't  
matter. He doesn't like me."

"Did he say dat Pallet?" asked Jack.

"No but Amy did." I said almost crying.

Suddenly a voice behind me said something.

"Amy did what, Pal?"

I turned around and saw Spot standing there.

"None a your business!" I replied.

"It is me business if you is tawkin' bout me goil." Spot replied.

"I wasn't talkin' ta you, so it ISN'T your business!"

"PALLET! Tell me what youse were sayin' bout me goil, NOW!" Spot  
yelled grabbing my arm.

"Spot l'me go!"

"Not till you tell me what youse were sayin'." Spot said tightening his  
grip a little.

That was it. If he wouldn't let go then I would make him let go.  
So I punched Spot in the face. As soon as he let me go I ran down the  
ladder, and climbed in the window. As I was climbing down the ladder,  
I heard Spot yelling after me, but before he could follow, Saff and  
Jack stopped him. When I got inside, everyone was looking at me. I  
guess it was because I was crying. Anyways, when I got inside, I ran  
down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't know where I was  
going, but I had to get away from everyone, Spot especially. I  
decided to head to Central Park so I could clear my head before I  
went back to the Lodging House. I found a bench near a tall tree and  
sat down.

I started thinking about Spot and how I could be so stupid to do  
that. _He just wanted to know what I was saying. I can't believe I  
punched him. I had no right to punch him but he had it coming. Why  
couldn't I just admit that I liked Spot Conlon. He was everything I  
wanted in a boy and I just keep pushing him away. Why do I always do  
that? I wish he was here right now. I would apologize for everything._  
Just then Spot walked up behind me and I let all my inhibitions go. I  
saw him and jumped up.

"Spot I'm so sorry. I never meant to hit you. It jest happened. I'm so  
sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I said looking at his bloody lip.

"I dunno… Depends… Why'd you punch me?"

"I jest was so mad. Amy said you hated me and didn't want to talk ta me  
and then I saw you an' jest wanted to rip somethin' apart. I guess you  
were that somethin'. I'm Sorry" I said crying.

"Hey Pallet. Don't cry. It's alright." Spot said holding me.

Right then, for the first time in a long time, I felt safe. For a few  
minutes we just stood there, Spot holding me in his arms.

"Let's sit down and tawk now." Spot said moving to sit down on the  
bench.

"Okay…" I replied sitting down next to him.

"So….Pallet, what's all dis bout Amy you was sayin'?" asked  
Spot.

"Um…Well…Do you remember when you left me an' Amy in the  
bunkroom tagether while you went an' got somethin'?"

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Well, I was very uncomfortable with her because neither of us was  
talkin', so ta be polite I started talkin'. Well she told me ta stay  
away from you cause you hated me an' the only reason you talk ta  
me was cause Jack told you ta. An' then when you came back I tried  
talkin' ta you but you left with her before I could ask you if it was  
true. I needed ta tell you sometin' else but you were too busy." I  
answered then started crying.

"Oh Pallet I'm sorry. Please stop cryin'." Spot said wiping the  
tears off my face with his thumbs. "Dere, you looks much betta wit no  
tears."

"Thanks Spot." I said sniffling.

"Fer what?" he replied.

"For bein' a great friend when I needed one and for putting up with my stubbornness."

"Oh… Yeah… no problem. Plus, youse had to put up wit me… So anyways now dat wese tawkin', what didya need ta tell me earliah?" Spot asked curiously.

"Um…Ok…well…you know how I got beat up an' everythin'.  
Well when I was in that alley all soaked, I was thinkin' about…" I hesitated.

"What was you tinkin' bout, Pallet?" Spot interrupted.

"This is so hard for me." I said nervously.

"It's ok Pallet, youse can tell me."

"….I was thinkin' about… I was thinkin' about you… " I said  
staring at the ground. Spot lifted up my chin and looked in my eyes.

"Pallet, yer all I been tinkin' bout too…" Spot replied smirking.

"You have?"

"Yup. Since da day Ise met ya. I wanted ya ta be me goil, but ya  
acted likes ya dint likes me." Spot replied.

"Oh Spot I'm sorry, it's jest I didn't need me girls thinkin' I need a  
guy ta protect me cause then they would think that I couldn't protect  
them. Know what I mean Spot?"

"Yeah, I know what youse mean." Spot replied.

"…Oh Spot I'm sorry for hittin' you." I said looking at his lip.  
"Let me clean it off." I wiped the blood off with my shirt sleeve. "There, now that's better… Spot, please forgive me for what I did ta you."

"It was nuthin', Pallet." Spot said smiling.

"Thanks Spot" I said smiling.

When I went to give Spot a kiss on the cheek to thank him,  
he turned his head and locked his lips with mine. At first it  
surprised me and I started pulling away, but then I realized that I  
have been waiting for a days for this to happen, So I wrapped my arms  
around Spot's neck and started kissing him back.  
Suddenly we heard voices behind us so we turned around…

"Well, well, well look what we have heah boys."

When we turned around, I noticed that it was Red and his  
three boys.

"Oh no. I'm not well enough to fight them right now." I whispered to Spot  
grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry Pallet. I won't let dem hoit ya." Spot whispered  
squeezing my hand gently to comfort me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heya Red. What youse boys doin' round dese parts?" Spot said out  
loud.

"It ain't yer business." Red replied.

"It is me business if youse is hoitin' me friends."

"We aint been hoitin' nobody period!" Red replied.

"Yeah youse have. Youse soaked Pallet twice an' youse soaked Sapphire  
too!" Spot said scowling.

"If Sapphire wasn't so stupid she wouldn't a gotten soaked…And if  
yoa friend Pallet would stay outta our way, she wouldn't get soaked  
neitha. She needs ta loin ta do what she's told too" Red replied.

"What do ya mean, do what she's told?" Spot asked.

"It aint yer business, It's b'tween us. Aint dat right Pallet?" Red  
replied smiling at me.

"No! If tellin' me ta kiss you when I don't wanna is tellin' me what  
ta do, then I don't have ta listen ta you!" I snapped.

"Spot, youse betta shut er up b'fore I do!" Red said scowling,  
stepping closer.

"Ise cant make er do nothin' she don't wanna." Spot replied smirking  
and squeezing my hand for comfort.

"I can make er!" said Red stepping towards me.

"Youse betta jest leave er alone!" Spot replied stepping between me  
and Red. "Ise dunno if I can keep er from soakin' ya foa too much  
longah." He said smirking.

"Ha! Yeah…An' I'll jest walk away wit me tail b'tween me legs. I  
don't tink so." Red said laughing.

"Oh..so youse tink I'm funny. Pallet, ya heah dat? He tinks I'm  
funny."

"Yeah, a regulah comedian." Red said smartly.

"Ise wouldn't be laughin' as much if Ise was you. I'd like ta see you  
try and take on Pallet when er back aint toined!"

"Yeah…Right…Like ol' Pallet could evah beat me. She's a  
whore!"

"Youse lil' bum! Take it back!" Spot yelled furiously. Red just stood  
there staring at Spot smirking.

"I'll soak youse ya lousy bum!" Spot screamed going after Red.

I tried to pull him back but it was no use. He had already  
let go of my hand and ran for Red. Spot knocked him on the ground and  
started pounding on him. Red did all he could to try and get away but  
it was no use. Spot wouldn't let him up. The next thing I know I'm  
yelling at Spot to let Red up. At the time it just made sense but if  
you asked me now I couldn't tell you for the life of me. _How could I  
want someone who I despise so much to be let go?_ I guess I knew that  
if I hadn't said anything that Spot would never let him up. Don't ask  
me why, but Spot had the worst look in his eye. I never knew someone  
could care so much for me. That was a good feeling. Spot reluctantly  
let Red up and walked over to me.

"Now youse bettah get outta heah b'fore I get really mad!" Spot  
shouted at Red.

"You'll regret dis Spot Conlon!" Red shouted backing up slowly,  
stumbling over his own feet. I guess Spot's punches had blurred his vision a little bit.

"We bettah not see youse or yoa boys round dese parts again Red."  
Spot said as Red was backing off. "Or next time I won't be da only one  
doin' da soakin' if we do see ya!" Spot yelled.

I could hear it in his voice that he wasn't joking. He was so  
furious with Red for what he's done to Saff and me. I knew that next  
time he saw them he wouldn't be so kind. After Red and his boys were  
out of sight, Spot turned to me and just started hugging me.

"Are youse ok Pallet?" Spot said concerned.

"Yeah Spot I'm ok. Thanks a lot. I don't know what I would've  
done if you hadn't been here'." I said holding him close.

"Don't worry bout dat Pallet. Im always gonna be heah. You can  
count on dat."

"Oh Spot, you're the best person in the whole world." I said with my  
eyes starting to tear.

"Yeah Pal. Ise know. Youse not so bad yaself." He said looking  
deep into my eyes. "Hey it's gettin' late. We should prolly get  
back ta da Lodgin' House." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go." I said wrapping my arms  
around his waist.

We walked all the way back to the Lodging House like that.  
With Spot's arm around my shoulder and me holding on to his waist.  
We were so comfortable like that that we didn't even notice it when  
we walked into the lobby of the Lodging House still cuddling. We  
quickly remembered though…as soon as we heard a chorus of giggles  
and whistles from everybody in the lobby. As soon as we realized it, we  
quickly let go. Saff slyly walked over to me putting her arm around  
my shoulder as she led me to the bunkroom. On our way she started  
talking.

"Don't even like im eh? Can't stand im eh? Ise don't know what I'm  
twakin' about eh? Yeah right. Youse bettah' tell me everytin' dat  
happened an' Ise mean everytin'." Saff said giddily.

"Oh come on now Saff. Don't make me tell you everythin'."

"Come on Pallet. Spill it."

"Oh, alright." I said reluctantly.

When we got into the bunkroom we sat down and I told her  
everything that happened. Not leaving out anything. When I was done,  
Saff had the biggest smile on her face. She jumped up and clasped her  
hands together in front of her chest. She pulled me up off the bunk  
and gave me a big hug.

"Ise knew dis was gonna happen Pallet Ise jest knew it! Dis is so  
great! Now we's both got someone ta be wit. Oh Pallet dis is so  
great."

She was jumping up and down and swinging all over the room.  
She must've forgot she had another person hooked to her. I was  
getting thrashed all over the place but I didn't really care. I was  
celebrating just as much as she was. I was so happy. _Spot liked me!_  
Just then Saff stopped swinging me all around. We heard footsteps  
coming up the stairs. Not to my surprise, it was Cowboy and Spot.  
They opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Youse goils done in heah? Everyone's getting' kind of tired and it's  
about time ta get some sleep." Cowboy asked.

"Yeah Jack. We're done. Youse can stawt sendin' up da troops." Saff  
said walking over to Cowboy giving him a hug.

We barely ever see those two not hugging if they're together.  
They must really be in love. Just as I was wishing Spot would come  
over and do the same…he did. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Youse still ok Pallet?" Spot said looking at me.

"Yeah I sure am…now that you're here. I thought ol' Saff was gonna  
rip my arms out of thier sockets she was pullin so hard." I said with a  
smile.

Cowboy went to the door and told everyone to come up and go to sleep.  
They did as he said. As chance would have it…there were only two  
bunks left with no people sleeping in them and Spot and Cowboy  
claimed them to be theirs, leaving only the top bunks to me and Saff.  
I guess we'd have to share with the boys tonight. Usually Saff and I  
had the same bunk. So anyway, We both climbed into the top bunks(each  
above our own guys) and tried to get some sleep. About a half hour  
after we layed down to get some sleep I heard Saff getting down from  
her bunk. I was curious to see what she was doing so I turned so I  
could see. Saff was getting down and Cowboy was in his bunk…he  
scooted over in his bed and patted the mattress. Saff climbed into  
bed with him and they started to cuddle. Jeeze…They can't be apart  
even when they're sleeping. Just then I started thinking to  
myself… _Why should Saff have all the fun?_ So I climbed out of my  
bunk and got down on my knees. I nudged Spot awake.

"Spot…it's lonely up there all alone." I whispered slyly.  
He looked over and saw Cowboy and Saff.

"Oohh I see. Come on." He said with a huge smile on his face.

I couldn't help but think we were in Heaven the whole night.  
We just layed there whispering to each other until we fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to something warm on my cheek. When I opened  
my eyes Spot was sitting nest to me on the bed.

"G'morning Beautiful. Sleep well?" he asked

"MmHmm. Did you?" I replied smiling.

"I slept great." Spot replied kissing my cheek again. "But now it's  
time ta get up an' sell papes."

"Can't I jest stay in bed taday?" I whined.

"Nope. If I'm up, youse gotta get up." Spot said standing up.

"I'm not sellin' papers taday, need more sleep." I replied pulling the  
covers over my head.

"Fine ave it your way." Spot said.

For a while I heard nothing so I closed my eyes and went back  
to sleep. Then I heard some commotion going on so I opened my eyes and  
before I could pull off the covers to see, someone yanked the cover and poured  
water on me.

"AHHHH! Cela a froid! That's cold!" I screamed looking up at Spot.

"Ya shoulda got up." He replied smirking.

Saff and Jack were laughing so hard, I swear they couldn't  
breath. No one else was in the room so I figured they had already gone selling.

"T'ink of it dis way Pallet, now ya don't need a showah." Saff said  
laughing.

"Shut Up." I replied getting up to change.

"We'll meetcha at da circulation desk." Jack replied.

"Ok Jacky-boy. See ya dere." Spot replied as Jack walked out the  
door.

"I'll be out in a minute Spot. I gotta go change."

While I was in the washroom changing into clean, dry clothes,  
looking at a cup in there, I got a great idea. I filled the cup with  
water and called Spot.

"Hey Spot, I need your help with somethin', can you come here? I can't  
find my brush."

"Yea shoa. I'm comin'." He replied.

As soon as he stepped into the room clear of the door to the  
bunkroom, I dumped the water on him.

"You little…" he said smirking and running after me.

I ran into the bunkroom and Spot grabbed me and playfully  
tackled me to the floor and started tickling me.

"Stop it. That…tick…les." I said laughing.

Finally, after about 3 minutes, Spot stopped and stood up and  
helped me up. Then hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"We'd bettah get goin' Saff and Jacky-boy will be waitin'." Spot  
said smiling.

So we headed to meet Saff and Jack. The whole way there,  
Spot's arm was around me and mine around him, while we talked about  
everything that happened over the week. We arrived to sell papers  
about 15 minutes later.

"Hey guys what took ya so long? And Spot why are ya all wet?" Jack  
asked.

Spot and I started smiling at each other.

"Well…uh…Pallet got me a lil wet, but Ise got er back."  
Spot said smiling.

"Oh…ok..Well we bought yoa papes fer youse two." Jack said  
handing us each 100 papers.

"T'anks Jackey-boy." Spot replied.

"No problum. We'll meet youse guys at Tibby's latah. See ya." Jack  
replied and left with Saff.

"Let's go get stawted Pallet." Spot said taking my papers and his.

"OK."

So we walked to my selling spot and Spot set the papers down.

"Hey Ise got an idea. Lets see who can sell dere pile foist. I'll go  
down ta da ottah street an' youse stay ere. The winnah decides what  
we do lattah tanite. Ok?"

"O.K. I better start thinkin' of what we should do tanight." I said  
smiling.

"I don't tink so. I'm gonna win."

"That's what you think."

So Spot picked up his pile, kissed me, and walked down to the  
other street and we started. By the end of the morning, I had one paper left when Spot  
strolled over empty handed. Just as he approached I sold the last paper.

"Done finally. How bout you?" I asked.

"Yep all done. Looks like Ise beat ya." He replied smirking.

"Only by one paper!"

"So Ise still beat ya." He replied smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't have ta rub it in. So what are we gonna do tanight?"

"It's a surprise." Spot answered smirking and putting his arm around  
me to walk to Tibby's.

"Come on…Please tell me."

"Nope. You'll find out tanite."

The whole way to Tibby's I tried to figure out what we were  
going to do tonight. When we arrived at Tibby's, everyone was already  
there waiting for us. Saff and Jack waved us over to their booth to  
sit down. I sat down at the booth when Spot whispered something to  
Jack. Jack got up and they walked to the far side of Tibby's where I  
couldn't hear. Something was up and I was going to find out.

"Hey Saff, what's up with Jack and Spot? Why'd they go sit on the  
opposite side of the room?"

"I dunno." She answered nervously.

"Yes, you do. I can tell by the sound of your voice."

"I really dunno anyting."

"Yeah sure."

Just then Spot and Jack walked back over to the booth, sat  
down, and started talking like nothing was going on.

"Spot… what's goin' on? Why are you all the sudden so secretive?"

"Nutings goin' on Pallet. I'm not bein' secretive, I was jest  
twakin' ta Jackey-boy bout sumtin I hoid sellin me papes taday."

"Yeah…Sure…Spot could you please tell me what we're gonna do  
tanight?"

"If Ise told ya it wouldn't be a surprise…" Spot replied kissing  
my forehead.

"Jest a hint…?"

"Pallet…" Spot said.

"Sorry…I'll stop."

"Ok"

Saff and Jack just looked at us laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Spot and I asked.

"Nutin', jest youse two are so cute tageta." Saff replied smiling.

"A course we are." Spot replied kissing me. "Hey Jacky-boy, what time  
is it?"

"Um…almost four." He replied.

"Oh, we'd bettah go Pallet. We gotta go pickup sumtin for tanite."

"Oh, ok… see-ya later guys."

"Bye" said Saff and Jack.

"Bye" replied Spot as we left Tibby's.

"So, what do we need ta pick up, Spot?"

"You'll find out." He replied smiling.

We walked about three blocks before we came to a building  
called Nancy's Clothing. We went inside and up to the lady at the  
counter.

"Hello, Ise had an ordah undah Conlon.."

"Yes…Here it is." The lady said handing Spot a wrapped package.

"T'anks." He said handing her some money.

Then, we walked out the door and headed to the Lodging House.  
When we got there, we went upstairs to the bunkroom. Spot opened the  
package and pulled out a light blue dress.

"A dress?" I asked.

"Yep it's foa youse ta wear tanite."

"Thanks Spot…" I replied kissing him on the cheek. "I'll go put it  
on. Be right back." I said taking the dress into the washroom to  
change.

_A dress? Where would we be going that I needed to wear a  
dress? I thought to myself. And where was everyone? They were usually  
back by now. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. Wow, I  
almost look like a girly-girl. If I did something with my hair I  
would look like a girly-girl._

Then I thought of something. I took a blue ribbon from  
Melody's box of hair things and grabbed Saff's curling iron. I curled  
my hair all over and tied half of it back in a ponytail with the  
ribbon. Then I walked out to the bunkroom.

"Oh my gosh Pallet! You look beautiful." Spot said smiling.

"Really?" I asked blushing.

"Yeah really." Spot replied hugging me. "Hey, we bettah get goin'  
soon. Foist, Ise gotta go get cleaned up, den we can go."

"Ok, Hurry up."

So Spot went into the washroom and cleaned up. He put on his  
nicest clothes, a blue shirt, cute red suspenders, and black pants,  
and washed his hair.

"OK. You ready ta go?" Spot said walking into the bunkroom.

"Yup"

"Ok. Let's go den." Spot said putting his arm around my waist as we  
walked out the door.

We walked down the street talking. We must have walked at  
least 4 blocks before we arrived at Irving Hall. We went inside.  
Everything was dark and quiet, until I heard some giggling.

"Spot..what's goin' on?"

He looked at me and smiled before he turned on the lights.  
When the lights turned on, all my friends jumped out and  
yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh! What's all this for Spot?"

"Yer birthday Pallet."

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot with everythin' that been goin' on! How'd  
you know it was my birthday?"

"Saff and the girls told me."

"Yep, he wanted ta do sumtin' foa yoa boithday so he planned all  
dis." Said Saff.

"Oh Spot…Your the best person in the world." I said giving Spot a big  
hug and a deep kiss.

"Wow, maybe I should surprise ya moa often." Spot replied with a big  
grin.

Saff and Jack started laughing. I just smiled.

"If youse two are done floitin, can we please get dis goin'?" Saff  
said smiling.

Spot, Saff, and Jack led me over to a table and sat me down.  
Then, Medda came out and sang Happy Birthday when Blink and Cherry  
brought out a cake. I cut the cake and we ate.

After everyone had some cake, they handed me the presents  
they got me. After I opened them, everyone sat and listened to Medda  
sing. Then Melody went up on stage and joined Medda.

When Melody was done singing, she went and sat with Racetrack. Saff  
and Jack were sitting in the corner cuddling, Blink and Cherry were  
sitting with each other talking and the rest of the girls were  
sitting with their guys. Spot and I were sitting, next to Saff and  
Jack, cuddling and talking, when in the door bursts Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Spot Conlon! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you  
been? And why is your arm around HER?"

Before Spot could answer, Saff jumped up and started  
screaming at Amy.

"He's been wit is goilfriend, dat he loves, all day and night, and  
youse got no right bein' ere! Dis is a pawty foa me best friend and  
youse aint welcome hea. Ise suggest youse toinin' yoa skinny, prissy,  
hoity-toity, holya-den-dow butt around and go right back da way youse  
came cause youse aint Spot's goil anymoa! Pallet is!"

"Saff sit down. Spot can take care of it." Jack whispered pulling  
Saff down on the chair.

I grabbed hold of Spot's hand.

"Spot are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Amy asked.

"He can't stop her from sayin' anythin'. No one can." I replied  
smirking.

"Shut Up! I wasn't talking to you!"

I jumped up out of my chair, but before I could do anything  
to Amy, Spot stood up and told me to sit down.

"See, he likes me. Otherwise he would've let you TRY to beat me up."  
Amy said giving Spot a hug.

"No I don't like youse Amy. I just don't want me goil ta ave ta soak  
anybody on er boithday." Spot said pulling away from her and smiling  
at me.

"Ha! Her? soak' me? I'd like to see that!"

Spot knew she was getting me angry so he sat down and held my  
hand to calm me down.

"See… She's scared. She won't hurt me." Amy said smirking.

"No, I'm not scared of YOU. I jest don't feel like gettin' my hands  
dirty." I replied smiling.

"She might not hoit youse tanite but if youse don't beat it I will.  
It aint me boithday so I wont mind." Saff said standing up slowly.

"You'll be sorry Spot… All of you will be sorry." Amy yelled going  
out the door.

After she was out the door we all just laughed. The rest of  
the night was perfect. Spot and I left the party before everyone  
else, they wanted to stay and listen to Medda, and Spot and I wanted  
to be alone. So we headed back to the Lodging House and talked until  
everyone started coming back to go to bed. As everyone headed to bed,  
Spot and I went up to the roof so we could talk without bothering any  
one. We fell asleep watching the stars.

Early the next morning, Spot and I awoke to a bunch of  
giggling and snickering. I looked up and saw some of my girls, Jack,  
and some of his boys standing there looking at us. Then I looked up  
at Spot and smiled.

"Can't a guy be left alone wit is goil?" Spot asked smiling at me  
and glaring at everyone else.

"Round ere? No one can eva be alone Spot. Maybe in Brooklyn you can  
because yoa da leadah but not ere." Jack said smiling. " Anyways  
youse two were alone all last night. And it's time ta go woik. So  
youse two bettah get up or you'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah. We're comin'. Go ahead witout us. Ere Jackey-boy go buy  
us our papes an' we'll meetcha dere." Spot said handing Jack some  
money.

"Alright Spot. See-ya latah." Jack said going down the fire escape  
with everyone else.

"So Pallet, Sleep well?" Spot asked.

"Yup. You know what? You make a good pillow." I said smiling.

"A'course I do." Spot replied smirking.

"Oh shush." I said standing up. "Come on we better go  
change, especially me. I wanna get out a this dress."

"Why? You look pretty cute in dat dress." Spot said smiling as he  
stood up.

"Thanks, but I'm not too fond of dresses. Plus don't wanna get this  
dress dirty."

"Alright." Spot replied as we headed down to the bunkroom window.

We climbed inside. I walked to where I had put my clothes and  
noticed they weren't there.

"Oh Great!"

"What? What's wrong Pallet?" Spot asked walking over to me.

"I think Saff or Melody borrowed my clothes. There always borrowing me  
clothes or Cherry's. And I can't wear Mel's clothes cause there too  
small and I don't know where Saff's clothes are. There not where they  
usually are."

"Oh… Well we can fix dat. Jest a minute." Spot replied walking over  
to his things.

He walked back over to me and handed me one of his shirts and  
some pants.

"Thanks Spot." I said taking the clothes and kissing him on the cheek.

I went into the washroom and changed. I brushed my hair and  
washed my face. Then, walked back out to the bunkroom.

"Your pants are a lil long but othah then that they pretty much fit."

"Yea, and ya don't look dat bad in dem edah." Spot said hugging me. "Dere's one ting missin' doe. Where's yoa hat?"

"Uh…I dunno." I replied looking around the room. "One of the girls  
must of taken it. Oh well. I don't really need one."

"Heah, wear mine." Spot said placing his hat on my head.

"Thanks Spot. We better get goin', Cowboy's not gonna wait too much  
longer."

We walked downstairs, out the door, and to the Circulation  
desk where Jack and Saff were waiting. Sure enough Saff was wearing  
my pants and shirt and Jack's cowboy hat.

"Nice clothes Saff." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I foagot ta ask ya. Can I wear yoa pants an' shoit?" She  
replied smiling.

"What would you do if I say no right now?"

"Youse really want me to strip down right here?" She said jokingly.

"Noooo… Thank you. That is ok." I said.

"Good cause I wouldn't have done it anyways."

"Well Saff, we bettah go stawt sellin'." Jack said handing me and  
Spot each 100 papers.

"Hey, see youse latah guys. Oh and Pallet, I need to talk to youse  
latah. It's important." Saff said walking away.

"Ok. See you later."

"Come on Pallet, we bettah go too." Spot said taking my papers and  
taking my hand.

We both set our papers down when we got to my selling spot  
and started selling. When most of our papers were gone, we started  
talking.

"So Pallet…, I've been wonderin'..what's yoa real name?" Spot  
asked.

"Ashleigh Pauline Scharem. What about you Spot?"

"Peter, Peter Shirley Conlon. An' don't be sayin' anyting bout me  
middle name. Yoa da foist and only poisen I've eva told dat ta."

"Hey I thinks it's kinda cute. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Ok t'anks."

We also talked about how we became Newsies and how we got our  
nicknames and lots of other stuff. When we were finally done selling,  
we headed to Tibby's to meet everyone else. We were the first ones  
there, so we sat down in a booth and cuddled and talked while we  
waited for everyone else. About 5 minutes later, everyone started  
coming in. No one came over to talk because I guess they figured Spot  
would get angry if they didn't leave us alone. Considering this  
morning, the only people that weren't afraid were Jack and Saff. They  
were the last ones to show up at Tibby's and they came right over and  
sat down at the booth.

"Hey guys. Why are you so late?" I asked.

"We had a lot a papes ta sell taday." Jack answered.

"Oh ok… So anyways, Saff what did you need ta tell me that was so  
important?"

"Um…Well. You know how Jack wants ta go ta Santa Fe?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he finally has da money foa it. So he's goin'…"

"That's great."

"…And I'm goin' wit 'im Pallet."

"What!"

"I'm gonna go wit im. I loves Jack so Im goin' wit im. But dere's  
one problem…"

"What's that Saff?"

"Well ya see dere isn't enough money foa Midge ta go rite now and she  
won't wanna leave Shorty so I was wonderin' if youse two could  
watch er foa me till we can figure sumtin' out. Please oh please  
Pallet."

"I guess Saff. She'd have ta move ta Brooklyn with me and Mel. I'm  
goin' ta stay with Spot. Mel's gonna be movin' back an' forth between  
Manhattan and Brooklyn ta be with Racetrack. But yeah, you're my best  
friend."

"Yeah an' Shorty's one a me boys. He lives wit me in Brooklyn. He was  
jest visitin' wit everyone wit me." Spot added in.

"T'anks Pallet. Yoa da best. I'm gonna miss ya." Saff said giving me  
a big hug.

"Me, too. When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tamarra mornin'." She replied.

"That soon!"

"Yeah. Dat's why da rest a da day, Jack an' I are spendin' time wit  
me lil sis."

"Oh… we're gonna miss you two."

"We'll miss all youse guys too, well we bettah go. I still gotta tell  
Midge. See-ya latah."

"Bye."

Saff and Jack told everyone else, then left with Midge.

"I can't believe it. Saff's leavin', there both leavin'. It's not ever  
gonna be the same." I said leaning up against Spot.

"Well Jack's been plannin' dis foa a while and Saff loves im.  
An' if ya love someone like dey do, youse can't bear bein' away from  
dem." Spot replied kissing my forehead.

"I know…That's why I'm goin' ta Brooklyn with you." I said  
smiling up at him. "I jest can't believe it."

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna miss dem. Well…it's getting' late we  
bettah get goin' ta da Lodgin' House." Spot said standing up and putting his  
arm around my waist when I stood up.

We walked back to Kloppman's Lodging House.

"Hey we should get a cake or sumtin' foa Saff an' Jackey-boy." Spot  
said.

"Good idea."

"A course it is, dats cause I tawt a it." Spot said smirking.

"Oh shuddup." I said smiling and giving him a kiss.

So we stopped at a bakery and got a cake for Sapphire and  
Jack, then we headed to the Lodging House.  
When we arrived at Kloppmans, we told him and everyone else  
our plans. We spent the rest of the day getting ready for the party.  
Spot sent Race & Melody to invite Medda while I helped Kloppman clean  
up. It was about 7:30 when we finished. Saff and Jack would be  
getting back soon, so we all ran upstairs to get changed into nice  
clothes. When we were all dressed, we sat downstairs and waited. We  
had been waiting about 10 minutes when we heard voices outside. Spot  
and I got up and looked out the window.

"It's them, there back! Everyone quiet!" I said as Spot turned out the  
lights. Everyone got in there places.

Jack opened the door and they walked in.

"Everyone must be in bed." Saff said.

As soon as Jack turned on the lights, we all shouted SURPRISE!

"Hey, what's all dis foa, guys?" Jack asked.

"Yeah… youse practically scared the crap out a me." Saff said.

"It was all Pallet and Spot's idea. It's a goin' away pawty." Race  
answered.

"Youse guys are da best!" Saff and Jack replied smiling.

The whole night we danced and ate cake until about 11:30.  
Then everyone started heading to bed. As Saff, Jack, Spot, and I  
headed upstairs, we told Kloopman we'd clean in the morning. When we  
got upstairs everyone was asleep, so the four of us headed up to the  
roof. We all sat down and Saff & Jack cuddled up together and Spot &  
I cuddled up together.

"We're gonna miss youse two." Saff said.

"We're gonna miss you too." I said giving Saff and Jack a hug. I  
wish you would stay though."

"Youse me best friend Pallet, but Ise gotta get outta dis place. Lots  
a good memories, but also too many bad ones. I want ta be able ta  
foaget da bad memories. And Santa Fe is someplace dat me n Jack can  
stawt ova new." Saff explained.

"I know…"

Just then someone yelled up to us.

"Saff.. Jack.. could youse come down hea? Midge is crying." Shorty  
yelled.

"We're on our way down. See youse two tommarra." Jack said.  
Saff and Jack walked down to the room.

As soon as they were inside, I started crying.

"Pallet, are you alright? Why are youse crying?"

"I… I'm jest… I'm afraid that I'm never gonna see Saff again"

"Oh..Pallet. Don't worry I'm sure you'll see both a dem again  
sometime. I'll make shoa a dat." Spot said wrapping his arms around  
me. I fell asleep in his arms.

Early the next morning, Spot woke me up to get ready to go take Saff  
and Jack to the train station and say goodbye. Spot and I went down  
to the bunkroom to wake everyone up. Then, we went to the washroom,  
cleaned up, and got dressed. We gathered Saff and Jack's things,  
while they said goodbye to everyone. Then, the four of us left for  
the train station. We talked the whole way there. I stopped a few  
times because it felt like someone was following us. I finally  
ignored it when we were close to the station. When we arrived, Saff  
and Jack got their tickets and got their bags on the train. Then, we  
said our goodbyes.

"Please don't forget ta write, Saff." I said hugging her.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said with a tear running down her cheek  
as she tried to smile.

"Jack take good care of her. She's my best friend in the whole world."  
I said hugging Jack goodbye.

"ALL A'BOARD! NON-STOP TO SANTA FE!"

"Well, guess dats us. We'll miss youse two." Jack said.

"Same heah." replied Spot.

We said one last goodbye as Jack and Saff boarded the train.  
We all waved goodbye as the train pulled away.  
Spot and I headed back to the Lodging house so we could pack before  
we left for Brooklyn. As we were walking I got the feeling again that  
someone was following us, so I turned and whispered to Spot telling  
him. We turned around, but saw no one. When we turned back around  
someone grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. Spot tried to free  
me but was knocked out when he was thrown against a wall.

"SPOT!" I screamed trying to get free.

I struggled to get free, but just as I was getting loose someone hit  
me over the head and everything went black…..

To be continued……


End file.
